


There’s a Million Words I Want to Say (And Yet I Have Only Six to Give)

by Angst -Apparently (TheFangirlAndTheAngst)



Series: Chrysler Gifts 2020!!!! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But a well put-together mess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But still a mess, Gen, Getting Together, Look they're both just Losers but they're Sweet I'm crying I love them-, Love Confessions, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirlAndTheAngst/pseuds/Angst%20-Apparently
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa are teammates and classmates and childhood friends, and yet Iwaizumi has always strived to be Oikawa’s equal.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Chrysler Gifts 2020!!!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	There’s a Million Words I Want to Say (And Yet I Have Only Six to Give)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lineal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lineal/gifts).



> OKAY!!!!!!! This is Literally my first ever Haikyuu fic in the history of ever so!!!!!!! I have No Clue how good it is but I've tried my best!!!!!! This fic is for the Awesome Lin!!!!!!!! Their dialogue prompt was super nice and I enjoyed writing the build-up!!!!!!! But I won't keep you too long so!!!!!!!! Here!!!!!

Iwaizumi Hajime feels like he’s one half of a whole, a lot of the time; knows intrinsically that Oikawa is the better half of it no matter how many times he calls out _Shitty-kawa._

They’ve known each other since they were kids, bug collecting and standing up on swing sets since before either of them could remember. Oikawa found out about volleyball when he was six, after his sister had made him watch the Olympics with her on TV. He was rambling about it as soon as they saw each other the next day, and soon enough almost every hour of their day was _volleyball, volleyball, volleyball._ During the breaks between lessons at school, lunch-time clubs, after-school extracurriculars- any available opportunity was one they took, and they quickly found their favoured positions.

Oikawa has always admired the setters. The perfect fluidity of their passes, the thoughtful intelligence behind every move; strategy was key and the setter was at the _heart_ of it. Iwaizumi was a heavy hitter, fell into something like love with the feeling of a powerful spike building behind his palms and colliding with the ball. He was an ace, through and through, and though Oikawa used to tease him by saying it was only because he was a meathead, it worked.

 _They_ worked. Two childhood best friends, a setter and his ace, so long as they were together any team would be a winning one. But there was always something about it that ate at Iwaizumi.

Because the setter _was_ the heart of the team, almost every important decision came from them on the floor, they are the ones who make or break a team. _Everyone_ relies on them. And Iwaizumi is an ace- the one the setter trusts the most, the powerhouse of the team- but replaceable. The title of an ace is replaceable, and there’s always someone there on the back-burner if they’re not good enough for the setter.

He’s known Oikawa for _years,_ he’s not worried about being replaced, but… the thought’s still there, and Oikawa has always shone so _brightly._ Sure, the guy gets a little insecure at times, but he _knows_ he’s skilled, knows the team revolves around him like planets in orbit of the sun. Iwaizumi feels more like the moon, reflecting that light and learning to shine with it too, but it doesn’t change the fact that that light came from Tooru. So he strives to perfect his spikes, improve his blocking because he wants to be an ace for Seijoh, but he wants to be a _star_ for Oikawa. The ultimate spiker, irreplaceable at least to him.

In their third year, when Oikawa is made captain of the Aoba Johsai volleyball team, Iwaizumi is made vice-captain. Iwaizumi smiles amongst the pushing and shoving and pats on the back, because it _fits._ Because his best friend is the star of the show, and Iwaizumi is his moon. Sometimes he doesn’t even care about winning or losing (always cares about the team despite it), sometimes he just looks at the boy he’s known since he was three- commanding a room to attention with just a smile, in the hushed silence of his perfect serves- and thinks _that’s_ what volleyball is all about. Not the winning, not the high-rise view over the other side of the net, but Oikawa _‘Grand King’_ Tooru.

They’re somewhere in the early days of their third year, now. They’ve grown a lot since they came here, and Iwaizumi knows like fact that he’s got a friend in every single person in the Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club. They’ve really gotten to know Hanamaki and Matsukawa (Or rather, _Makki_ and _Mattsun,_ as Oikawa calls them) through their years in Seijoh. They’re good friends, even though Oikawa bemoans how much they make fun of him. He’s also pretty sure he’s seen Hanamaki and Matsukawa swapping uniforms, but he’s usually too focused on practice or Oikawa talking his ear off to ever point it out, and he’s pretty sure they’d either deny it afterwards or make a plethora of jokes about it that he’d rather not hear.

_“Iwa-chan!”_ Comes the exclamation, drawing him from his thoughts.

Oh, right. They’re in after-school practice, focusing on dodging blocks and spiking past them- Kindaichi and Hanamaki are on the other side of the net, ready to jump up as Oikawa sets him the ball. Hurriedly Iwaizumi clears his head, runs forward, and pulls his hand back in preparation for the spike. The noise the ball makes as it slams right into the centre of his palm feels like it echoes across his whole body and outwards towards the room. The volleyball breaks through the block as Hanamaki yells in surprise. When all their feet are back on the floor, and the volleyball has touched down within bounds, Hanamaki shakes his hand out, groaning.

“Damn, I always forget how strong you are.” He complains, clutching his hand and shooting Iwaizumi a dirty look, as if he’s an unruly nineteenth century gentleman who’s committed a great offence against his family and not an ace who just broke through his block. Iwaizumi grins slightly, just a little bit smug. Only a tad.

For the rest of practice, Iwaizumi shifts onto autopilot, but he doesn’t zone out like he did before. It’s more or less going through the motions, but he puts his all into it regardless, because he wants to be the best ace he’s able to be, and Oikawa stands there next to him, just a determined, tossing like every set is the one the world stops to watch. Iwaizumi certainly feels like they are. Time would slow for Oikawa, go back and reset, speed forward if he so wishes- he gives the Shitty-kawa a hard time, but at the end of the day- if he were given the universe to hold in his hands, he’d give it to him if he so much as asked in a _heartbeat._

Practice doesn’t last much longer than that, though, and soon enough they’re in the locker room changing back into their school uniforms. Oikawa isn’t making half as much of a racket as he usually is, which is… strange, to say the least. In fact, Iwaizumi thinks, he’s been like this all practice- there’s _no way_ he would’ve been able to go through the motions as simply as he did if Oikawa was on his typical bullshit. And while he dreads to think that something’s wrong, it’s looking like the option that makes the most sense. Which means he has to do something about it; Oikawa’s always tried to cheer him up when he’s grouchier than usual, and what kind of guy would he be if he didn’t do the same for him?

_(That, and there’s something about the pursed lips and slightly unfocused eyes- like he’s somewhere else- that weighs down heavy on his chest. He understands that people have off days, really, he does, but it’s always different when it’s Oikawa; who’s usually so dead-set on any and every task he undertakes. He’s got a one-track mind when it comes to what he wants, they’re both pretty similar like that, and for him to be so distracted just… doesn’t feel right. Like something’s wrong and the world’s gone tilted, and Iwaizumi needs to fix it before it starts to constrain him.)_

“Oi, Shitty-kawa,” He calls, just as Oikawa’s finishing up tying his tie, and he’s slipping on his blazer. “You with us?” Oikawa startles, just a little, and Iwaizumi resists the urge to frown lest he give away his concern.

“Aw, is Iwa-chan worried about me?” Oikawa teases, winking. He sticks his tongue out and laughs as Iwaizumi scowls, but he can tell there’s still something on the guy’s mind. Tooru’s always been good at deflecting, but it’s never worked on Iwaizumi yet and he hopes to God that it never will. Nevertheless, the team begins to walk out, Hanamaki and Matsukawa volunteering to put away the next and clean up. That registers as vaguely suspicious in his mind, but he’s much more focused on figuring out what’s up with Oikawa at the moment.

“You ready to go?” He pokes Oikawa lightly in the shoulder, and he nods rather than giving him his typical cheerful assent.

Bags slung over their shoulders, they walk towards the gate out of campus alone. Oikawa is still quiet, contemplative, and Iwaizumi- because he’s a worrier at heart- tries again to find out what’s wrong, voice softer this time.

“Shitty-kawa, I mean it,” He says, eyebrows furrowed even as Oikawa turns to look at him. They’re up on the main path now, but most of the after-school club members have already left, and as such the grounds are completely empty save for themselves. Spring is in full bloom, with cherry-petal pinks and evergreen jades, even if Iwaizumi doesn’t see it beyond the redwood brown of Oikawa’s eyes, suddenly made nervous. Hajime refuses to look away, because the air around them feels charged electricity, and he knows the moment he breaks gaze the moment will end. “Are you doin’ okay?”

It looks like the boy has finally come to a decision about something, because he turns, opposite Iwaizumi, takes a deep breath, and starts talking. “Listen, Iwa-chan, there’s something I want to tell you.”

All of a sudden, Iwaizumi’s nerves are spiking, because that could mean _anything._ That could mean he doesn’t want to be friends anymore, that he’s quitting volleyball, that he’s finally a better ace and now he wants _him_ to quit volleyball. There’s so many different scenarios jumping around his head like a livewire, but before he can get to lost in it, Oikawa interrupts his train of thought.

“Wait, wait, I know what you’re thinking, and it’s nothing like that! It’s a good thing! Or, well, I know a lot of girls would take it like that, because obviously they find me charming- but this isn’t about them, or anyone else.” He trails off, before scrambling to go back to the original point, shaking his head so he can look at Hajime properly again.

“Iwa-chan, you’re a strong guy, right? Handsome- objectively. But, I want you to know that _I_ think you’re handsome. You’re incredibly sweet when you want to be as well, and I couldn’t have asked for a better friend to see me through the years. But, as the time’s gone by, I’ve begun to think I want something more than that. So, Iwaizumi, Hajime- Iwa-chan in every regard, I would like to ask you just this one question.” He pauses, and his eyes are an Autumn’s oak lilted by dappled sunlight, a natural stained-glass sort of gorgeous.

“Will you go out with me?”

Iwaizumi is stunned silent for a moment, but he catches the expression on Oikawa’s face, like he’d just delivered lines in a play and was now reeling from the relief of finally having said them, clear amidst the hopeful air of his almost-awkward smile.

“You totally planned that speech, didn’t you?”

Oikawa whines dramatically, pouting like a child who’s been caught in the act. It’s endearing enough that Iwaizumi finds it in him to laugh despite the shock of it all. “Iwa-chan,” He bemoans, dragging out every vowel to emphasise his discontent. “How could you be so _mean?_ I was trying to be romantic!”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” He replies, but then allows himself to relax just a little, loosen his shoulders so he can think. He knows what his answer is- has known probably for just as long as Oikawa has- because that boy is a star bright enough to compensate for an entire galaxy, and Iwaizumi doesn’t think anyone could resist that kind of gravitational pull. “And I’d like that, with you.”

Oikawa- _Tooru_ beams like the sun couldn’t contain it, like the brightness of the afternoon rays weren’t already doing enough to light him up like a supernova. Tooru smiles, and Hajime both has no clue what to do now and yet every idea of what to say, a million thoughts he wants to voice that could possibly encapsulate how he feels right now.

“I love you.” Tooru says suddenly, and Hajime decides that perhaps just a few words are enough. Just six.

After all, he’s always strived to be Oikawa’s equal.

_“I love you just as much.”_

**Author's Note:**

> SHDGDSJFGDHSJ I have,,, No Idea how I did!!!!!! Hope it was okay!!!!!! We're at around the half-way point for what I'm gonna post today, so stay tuned for all that!!!!!!!!!!! And Lin!!!!!! You're _Amazing!!!!!!!_


End file.
